


Black Skies Change Into Blue

by Athenaash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Service Dogs, Service polar bears, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), but its steve, he is schizo-spec!!! /pos, schizophrenic spectrum, so not a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenaash/pseuds/Athenaash
Summary: Techno and Ranboo family pog!Title from Dear Fellow Traveler by Nothing But Thieves
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	Black Skies Change Into Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Only TWs for this are: Ranboo has a non-graphic panic attack offscreen, and is fairly mild!
> 
> For my Very Lovely partner, Raven!!! I love you even though you don't watch the dream SMP

Technoblade wasn’t a fan of this… Ranboo suddenly appearing in his and Phil’s life. The kid ws flighty, scared, and confused. But… Edward and Phil liked him, so Techno couldn’t complain much, as long as Ranboo stayed out of his way? Techno would be civil.

So Techno was kinda pissed when the kid showed up in his living room, talking quietly with his roommate, Edward, in a staticy language that made his brain hurt, and chat bristle up. He knew it was Endonic, but Techno didn’t hear it outside of Edward talking to himself. He tried not to let it bother him, but it was grinding on his ears, and he had to bite back the part of his instincts ( _ and chat _ ) that screamed about territory. 

When Techno set his pickaxe down with a loud  _ thunk _ , Ranboo jumped a foot in the air, tensing up. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Ranboo muttered something about needing to leave, and teleported behind him, leaving the house as fast as possible. Techno just shook his head, and started unpacking the ores from his nether trip. 

Edward huffed at Techno, acting all pissy, he tried to ignore how worried the enderman looked.

Technoblade lit up his furnaces, stroking the flames until he put his debris in there. They wouldn’t become scrap until later that evening, so he was content to sit around and read. 

… He  _ would _ be content to sit around and read. If his chat would  _ shut up _ about ‘ _ Technodad _ ’ and ‘ _ Ranboo protect _ ’. There was nothing to protect the kid from! He was fine! “Chat- calm down, Ranboo’s a big boy, got it?” But as soon as he picked up his book again, an uncomfortable pit settled in his stomach, and chat started up again, with chatters he couldn’t quite make out.

Technoblade stood, and set his book down, maybe if he checked on the debris chat would  _ shut the fuck up _ . A phantom hand appeared on the small of his back, and pushed him toward the door, and Techno let out a long sigh. “As soon as I get to this fuckin’ kid’s shed he’s gonna be fine, and it’s gonna be awkward for all of us,”

Chat let out agreements to this, and Techno had to hold back the roll of his eyes. The trek to Ranboo’s house wasn’t far at all, but he felt himself tense up when his hand reached out to push open the door. Which was stupid. Because Techno shouldn’t be nervous about talking to a fucking  _ teenager _ . 

Techno didn't notice how long he stood there until Steve perked up his head, and let out a small grunt before standing up and walking over to him, licking at his hand long enough for the piglin to snap out of it, and pet him behind the ears. 

Chat broke out into a mess ' _ aww _ 's, ' _ steve pog _ 's, and everything in between in reaction to him tasking, and Technoblade bit back a smile looking down at his bear, "Good boy," He gave him a heavy few pats, and fished a treat out of his pocket. Techno hasn't had his service bear for long, and it was good to reinforce whenever he tasked as much as possible. 

It was only a few months, but Chat and Steve have been gettin' along like a house on fire. Chat loved Steve, and Steve made Chat talk about him, instead of whatever murder plot their few thousand disembodied voices were trying to get him to go with. It was nice, the way the bear slotted himself into Techno's life so easily. He was worried, when Phil came home with a fancy lookin' bear-sized vest with a bear on a lead following close behind. But Phil always knew what to do, he stayed around a few days to make sure they clicked, and taught Techno the ropes of caring for Steve.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Techno looked up, finally pushing open the door, and calling Steve to follow him to Ranboo's house. "Don't even got a reason to come out 'ere, just Chat gettin' all antsy, I wanted to prove to 'em that Ranboo can take care of himself," He tried to justify to his bear, who just let out a snort and bumped his head against the piglin's hand as they walked.

Normally, the moment Ranboo's eyes caught Technoblade walking across their shared lawn toward him, the Enderman hybrid would throw open his door, and call out to Techno. He tried to not be put off when the house stayed still and silent, no annoying teen in sight. Steve trotted in front of him, already nudging at the door with his snout, "Ok, doesn't look great, but the kid'll be fine," 

Techno reached a fist out of bang on the door, before pulling back with a grimace. Probably wouldn’t be a good idea, so he just shouted out, “Hey kid, I’m comin’ in!” Opening the door, Steve was the first one to push inside, already sniffing at the air. When the bear started pawing at the floor is when Techno let out a long sigh.

_ Maybe _ , just maybe, Chat was right about this one. If Ranboo was tucked away in his panic room then something was fucked. Techno heard something clatter from underground, at least Steve’s nose worked.

Letting out a sigh, Techno sat near the entrance of the hole in the ground. If the kid was panicking, it wouldn’t help anyone if he busted in there, foaming at the mouth. “Hey Ranboo… I’m not pissed off or nothin’, uh- you mind breathin’ with me? In for five,” He took a breath, “And out for 7,”

“Tech- Techno?” Ranboo spoke up after a few minutes of the breathing exercise, and the piglin huffed out a short sigh.

“Yeah, followed out here after cha- uh, Edward was actin’ all weird,” He fumbled with his hands, and stood up when he heard Ranboo climbing up a ladder, “Not that I care about your wellbeing or anything, jus’ like a- no anarchy without community, it’s a political ideology thing, you understand!”

Ranboo chuckled, and shoved his shaking hands into his pockets, “Yeah- I uh… I understand,”

Techno nods stiffly, “So I guess I’ll be gettin’ back to my hut, with Steve,” At the mention of his bear’s name, Ranboo whips his head around to catch the sight of the white mound of fur, and a smile split out on his face.

“What if you-” Ranboo paused, “Do you wanna stay over? Just for a little bit. For community’s sake?” 

“I guess I can make an acceptation for community’s sake- y’know,” Steve jumped up, and walked over to Techno, who pets his head.

Ranboo lights up, “I have some- do you wanna make bread?” Techno nodded, and laid a heavy pat on Steve’s head, chat was quiet, save for a few ‘ _ technodad _ ’s, and a sprinkleing incomprehensible chatter. But Techno was alright with that. He let out a long sigh through his nose, and let Ranboo’s talking fill the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Fren still doesnt know how to finish things?? not clickbait???? i wrote this to cope with the fact my stupid fucking insurense won't cover a service dog 
> 
> Grab some water, meds (if you take any/need any rn), and a snack if you can!! Ily all!!! <3<3<3


End file.
